


The Cult of Tears

by the_rainbow_suspenders (spudsupremesourcream)



Category: The Cult of Tears
Genre: Cult, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Religion, Gore, It’s gonna get nasty, Lots of chapters, Multi, Nuns, Original Character(s), cult oc, some sensitive topics i guess?, trigger warning for abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudsupremesourcream/pseuds/the_rainbow_suspenders
Summary: Heaven is such a subjective thing, y’know? Oh the divine after-place, isn’t it beautiful?Meh... Beauty is also subjective.Who knows what it’s like.Well.. Hatcher knows, but we’ll get into that later, now, won’t we?
Kudos: 4





	1. Maggots

**Author's Note:**

> Not perfect but hey, it’s mediocre at best. Or maybe it’s Maybelline. It’s also 5 in the morning.

Hatcher Harper sat at the edge of the pool, raking the bristles of a brush through the aureate hair stretched out over the poolside.

It was the golden hour; soft light shone in around the tall pillars surrounding the area and bounced off Hatcher’s copper face. The steam that swirled up from the crystal clear water curled around the rays of the setting sun and the delicate scent of rose drifted through the air from the pink petals floating atop the surface.

In the water, reading, was Trinidad: creator of the worlds, supreme god, first entity ever sentient. He wore a silk robe, gold like the rest of his body, and held a small book, filled with little updates on the worlds. This one was about Dimension X.

“Damn those disgusting little creatures,” Trinidad grumbled, cringing when the brush caught a small knot.

Hatcher sighed softly and worked it out. “If I may ask, my lord, why do you despise those different from you?”

Trinidad turned the page with a hefty sigh and rolled his eyes. “Harper, you have served me since the dawn of time. I would think, by now, you would have some sense.”

“No, I understand what you feel, sir, but I don’t understand why you feel that way. I don’t understand why you hate those you create.”

“Maggots,” Trinidad muttered. “All of them, maggots.”

Hatcher crinkled his brow. “Even the ones who spend their life praising you, everything you do? The ones who worship the ground you walk on?”

“ **Maggots**.” Trinidad spat. “In the beginning, I created a beautiful, perfect world.” He turned around and struck the marble floor with his palm. “Garreth, the damned fool, spoiled them all. They are tainted, they are tarnished.”

“But why?” The copper man pressed further. “Why do you hate your brother so much?”

“Because he is weak.” The golden god said simply as he turned back around and leaned his head back onto the marble floor, the sun reflecting off his skin. “Too full of emotion, can’t make a single serious decision to save his damned life. He acts on feelings.” He closed his eyes. “That is why he’s down there. He can’t screw up the mortals if they’re already dead.”

Hatcher paused. He knew Garreth wasn’t bad. He made every person unique whether Trinidad liked it or not. He wished they would get along.

“Trinidad, if I may-“

The god yanked his hair out of Hatcher’s hands and turned to face him, grabbing the neck of his robes. “Don’t you  dare speak to me with a tone of acquaintanceship, Harper, you are but a lowly servant. I own you. I created you from nothing, you are  **NOTHING** without me. I am your god and you will speak to me as such.” He let go of the copper man and struck him across the face, so harsh that it knocked him onto his side.

It was silent for a moment after, save for the echoes of the slap down the halls behind them and the quiet movement of the water as Trinidad turned back around to face the sunset.

Hatcher bit down on his tongue.

A millennia of rage. A lifetime of mistreatment. Countless insults, constant abuse.

He swallowed his words and took a deep breath to speak. But he didn’t...

Until he did.

  
  


“ _You are not my god_.” Hatcher croaked.

Trinidad froze in place.

“What did you just say?” He all but whispered.

“You are not my god.” The copper man repeated, through clenched teeth. And just like that, his hand shot out and clasped around Trinidad’s neck, squeezing until he gasped for breath.

”You are half a god without your brother. I am not your slave. I am living and breathing as you are, the only difference is the value of my metal flesh on a cosmic scale. Skin has no value here.”

Footsteps echoed through the hall as guards came running. Two grabbed ahold of Hatcher’s arms and quickly pulled him away while the others assistant Trinidad.

The god, rubbing his neck, stepped out of the water to stand face-to-face with his servant.

_”Lets test that, shall we?”_


	2. Skin

They were all there.

All the servants. All his sons- the demigods. The eldest, Dmitri, embodiment of pride. Felix, god of war, wrath and greed. Alexis, twin to Felix. God of peace, sloth and envy. And the youngest, Jacques. God of lust and gluttony.

And there was Trinidad, towering above all of them, a large golden scepter in his grasp.

Dmitri held a firm grip on Hatcher’s bound arms while Felix kicked in the bend of his knees so he fell to a kneel. They both kept him down.

“I’m not going to kill you, Harper, that’s just too easy.” Trinidad raised his staff and slammed its heel into the marble, sending a large crack over the surface of the floor. “I want you to suffer.”

The ground cleaved to reveal a blinding azure light, a portal.

Hatcher bowed his head. “No...”

“I curse you, Hatcher Harper. I curse your blood, I curse your body. I curse the poor, pitiful soul you lay with. Your flesh and blood is damned to hell.”

“No...” the servant whimpered again. It was all he could manage as he felt his helpless body grow weak.

“And while I am unfit to revoke your fertility, I am fit to torment your descendants. I am well aware how you long for a family.” The god smiled. “Be your kin female, may she be so disgusting that no man wish to lay with her, no man wish to love her. May she be miserable, may she be ill. Be your kin male, may he destroy his bride, may he slaughter her in cold blood. May he feel pain stead of pleasure, may he suffer as you will.”

Tears of crimson rolled down the servant’s copper cheeks as he raised his head to speak. “Please, they’re children- you can’t-“

“Oh but I can.” Trinidad stepped closer to his servant. “I can’t leave them able to fill in for your failures, that’s just not fair.” He leaned down to face him until they were merely an inch apart. “You don’t deserve the shine of your skin.” He backed away.

Felix drew a dagger from his belt and plunged the blade into Hatcher’s forehead.

The man wailed in agony— his immediate reaction to reach for his face was met with Dmitri holding him tighter.

Alexis turned away, seven-fingered-hand over his mouth, the other bracing his ribs.

The dagger rounded the curves of the poor man’s face, carving through his flesh like a dull blade through frozen butter— the sickening sound of ripping skin and sobs of pain echoing the halls— until Felix dropped the blade, sending it clattering onto the floor. He grabbed a handful of Hatcher’s hair to hold his head still.

Trinidad stepped forward once more and slid his fingers under the metallic skin then proceeded to peel it away from Hatcher’s face until nothing but mangled muscle and bloody bone remained. He crumbled the flesh like paper and tossed it away.

Dmitri lifted the man to his feet and released his grip on his arms, expecting him to fall. But Hatcher stood his ground, hunched and trembling, but still standing— no matter how his knees shook, no matter the extremity of the pain he was experiencing.

It didn’t last long. One hit to the back from the heel of Felix’s boot resulted in his collapse. Now on his hands and knees, Hatcher gave up, the room only filled with pained moans and the sound of blood droplets pattering on the marble floor.

He fell forward to rest his head on his forearms, exhausted.

“It would seem the beast is grounded,” Dmitri chimed, a taunting lilt to his voice.

Felix smirked and nailed a swift kick to Hatcher’s ribs, causing the wounded man to topple to the side.

“No..” Alexis whimpered. Golden tears stained the black blindfolded that shielded his eyes. “Stop it.”

Felix took a step back.

Alexis brought himself forward to confront his father. “He has been nothing but gracious to us in all his years of service, father, why?” His breathy voice questioned. “Why are you doing this? Are you so bored? Are you so dull that you now turn to violence to entertain yourself?

You are no mightier than the very maggots you so despise.” 

Trinidad didn’t bat an eye. He didn’t even emote, only stared at his son. “I won’t hesitate to hand-stitch your eyes and send you with him.”

Alexis flinched as if he’d been struck, silent now. He backed away from his father.

“Send him away,” the omnipotent god continued.

Dmitri and Felix each seized one of Hatcher’s arms, lifting him enough to drag his body towards the portal.

“Alexis! Please!” The poor man pleaded. He had nothing left in him to fight back.

“I- I’m so sorry...” The young god shielded his eye as the battered ex-servant’s wails of terror faded into the portal’s nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what the gods look like, check out my Instagram: the_rainbow_suspenders. I’ll have a post up eventually, once I finish the drawing.


	3. Ribs

Hatcher woke up on the ground, his face burning like an egg in a hot pan.

He whimpered and turned his head away from the brightness above him. The sun might have been hot, but the air was cold and breezy.

He peeled his tongue off the roof of his mouth, the back of his teeth, and groaned as he attempted to sit up.

A sharp pain struck his ribs, causing him to scream and fall back against the snow-covered ground.

“Ah..!” He placed a hand on his chest. His body was trembling, and he felt like he couldn’t bring enough air into his lungs, like in a matter of seconds, he would run out.

“Hello?” A voice called out from the nothingness surrounding him.

Hatcher gasped and wheezed, unable to move. “Here...” was all he managed to say as little black spots began plaguing his vision.

No...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. I’ll try to finish the next chapter asap.


End file.
